Everything Has Changed
by BaileyWerewolf
Summary: It's my last year at Hogwarts but nothing is the same. First Dean is in hiding because he can't prove his father is a wizard. I'm stuck in a dorm with only Lavender and Parvati. Snape is Headmaster. I'm forced to take (anti) Muggle Studies and Dark Arts with our new heads of punishment the Carrows. And I thought my biggest worries in seventh year would be taking my N.E.W.Ts.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Hogwarts Express**

It was finally time to return to Hogwarts. I hugged my mother goodbye and grabbed my trunk heading onto the train to find my friends or at least what was left of them. I knew Dean wouldn't be returning this year after the announcement of the Muggleborn Registration. There was no way to prove he wasn't muggleborn even he didn't know if his father was muggle or wizard.

It looked like this year it would just be me, Seamus, Ginny and possibly Luna. Luna was more Ginny's friend than mine though. I found her a little weird. Nice but really odd.

I finally saw a flash of Ginny's bright red hair in the compartment next to me and opened the door.

"It's great to see you Gin" I said wrapping my arms around my best female friend.

I looked around the compartment to see Neville and Luna. Luna I wasn't surprised to see but Neville wasn't really someone who I had spent much time with.

"I've missed you Bailey" Ginny replied "did you see they made Snape headmaster"

"Yea this can't mean anything good" I wasn't happy about this at all.

"We're planning on bringing back the DA if enough people are interested in coming back" piped up Neville.

"You really think a bunch of school kids can take on You-Know-Who because we all know Snape is just his puppet" I snapped.

Not that I thought reinstating the DA was bad because it really was a good idea. I just didn't like that Ginny had planned this Neville and Luna but not me. Childish to be jealous of something so trivial yes but I didn't have a lot of friends and Ginny was really my only female friend since Lexi stabbed me in the back and I hated feeling left out.

Neville looked a little upset at me snapping at him so I offered him a small smile. "Sorry. It sounds like a good thing to keep our minds of all this bad stuff and we really should stick together in times like this. I'm in"

"In what?" came a voice from the carriage door.

I smiled and turned around to see Seamus standing there. I threw myself into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much" I said in his ear.

Seamus and I have been friends since we met in Diagon Alley before going Hogwarts for our first year.

"I missed you to Bailey" he said lifting her up and hugging her. "What were you talking about before I got here?" he asked

"The DA" Neville answered. "We're going to reform it this year. We were just telling Bailey about it before you came in. You want to join us?"

"Definitely" he said to Neville.

"We hope to have the word spread by the weekend so we can have our first meeting then if you could let some of the others know" Luna spoke for the first time.

we all discussed plans for the DA most of the ride and a few people had come to the carriage knowing that if anyone was continuing the DA it would be Ginny. Word was spreading fast.

The train came to a sudden stop. Reminding me of my third year at Hogwarts when dementors had come on board to search for Sirius Black.

"There's no way we're there already" I voiced. The others all nodded in agreement.

I looked into the corridor to see blacked cloaked figures moving around. My first thought was dementors again but it was worse. Death Eaters searching the train for Harry Potter. I know he isn't the smartest of people but he isn't stupid enough to actually try to go back to Hogwarts.

Eventually the train began moving again but we ended all discussion about the DA after seeing the Death Eaters for all we knew there could still be some aboard listening to all our plans.

Ginny, Luna and I went to change into our school robes while Seamus and Neville just changed in the carriage.

Rather than waiting for the girls I decided to head back once ready since Lavender and Parvati had come to change to and I really wasn't in the mood to listen to them giggle and bitch.

As I made my way back I bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going traitor" he snapped "don't want to get your mudblood loving traitor disease all over me"

"Real mature Malfoy. Why don't you go to hell and get out of my way before I hex you again" I replied angrily pushing him out the way so I could go past.

We used to be good friends before I was sorted into Gryffindor and branded a blood traitor by my father. Malfoy and I grew up together because our fathers were good friends and it hurt a lot when he rejected my friendship. I'm over it now and want nothing to do with him or my father but it still stings a little.

I got back to our carriage, took my seat next to Seamus and crossed my arms.

"Who pissed you off?" he asked me.

"Malfoy!" I stated with a huff

"Forget about him. He's just a stuck up git" Seamus said and put him arm around my shoulders pulling me to him.

I could feel my stomach doing flips at the contact and smiled burying my head into him.

Just then Ginny and Luna walked in.

"I thought you were going to wait for us?" Ginny said looking at me.

"Sorry" I replied "Lavender and Parvati came in you know I can't stand them" I sat up taking my head off Seamus.

"You're going to have to get used to them Bailey. Hermione and Lexi are both Muggleborn so your going to be alone with them in your dorm this year" Seamus laughed.

"Shit" I said only just realizing

"At least that 'Mudblood' whore Lexi is gone though" Ginny laughed at Bailey remembering the shouting match between Bailey and Lexi in the common room before term ended last year where Bailey had called Lexi a Filthy mudblood whore in front of half of Gryffindor.

I was still given dirty looks by some of my fellow Gryffindors for the outburst. Not that Lexi didn't deserve every insult I could throw at her.

Everyone in the carriage laughed except Neville.

"Don't you feel bad for saying it now knowing that the only reason she isn't back is because she is muggleborn. She was your best friend" Neville said to me.

"Of course not. I went soft on her she's lucky she got away with as little as a few names" I replied smiling.

"Don't forget the broken nose" Ginny added

"How could I forget that" I laughed remembering the blood spilling out as Lexi ran out of the common room crying.

The train came to a stop in Hogsmeade station. We all exited the train together and found and empty 'horseless' carriage and sat together.

"I wonder how many empty seats there will be" Luna said

"Too many" I answered her

The carriages took us up to the castle and we were silent for the rest of the trip. I put my head on Seamus' shoulder and looked out the window into the darkness thinking about Dean and all the others who wouldn't be returning this year.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed reading my first Harry Potter fan fiction. Please let me know what you think in the comments.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Hogwarts

We arrived at Hogwarts and made our way to the great hall together. Once inside Luna left to join her fellow Ravenclaws. Seamus, Ginny, Neville and I took seats at the Gryffindor table.

I heard giggling and looked up to see Lavender and Parvati taking seats across from us.

"Great" I mumbled under my breath.

Ginny who heard me laughed.

"Hello Seamus" Lavender said ignoring the rest of us.

"Hi" he replied

"Did you have a good summer?" She asked smiling "Parvati and I had loads of fun"

The sound of her screechy voice really annoyed me.

"Yea he had a great summer you know with all the Death Eater attacks and having to say goodbye to one of his best friends thanks to the Muggleborn Register" I snapped at her "Now shut up your voice is really starting to get on my nerves"

"I wasn't talking to you Mackenzie" she said rolling her eyes at me and continuing her conversation with Seamus.

"I swear one of these days I'm going to end up hexing her" I whispered to Ginny "and I won't be held responsible for my actions"

"Look at her. Her boobs are practically hanging out of her shirt trying to get his attention" she whispered back at me.

"Not trying" I sighed looking at Seamus "succeeding"

"What are you whispering about" Neville asked leaning into the girls.

"Nothing important" I stated drawing Lavender daggers.

Parvati nudged Lavender and then nodded her head at me. Lavender turned to face me and opened her mouth to say something but before she could speak Professor Mcgonagall entered with the first years and everyone turned to watch.

"What a year to be starting" Ginny stated and I agreed

We watched as the first years were sorted until "Yeardley, Annabelle" was sorted into Hufflepuff and the feast began.

We all filled our plates and began eating and talking about the year ahead of us.

Once the feast ended and Snape gave a speech -which was only applauded by the Slytherins- Ginny and Neville headed over to say goodnight to Luna while Seamus and I headed up to Gryffindor tower together.

"Why do you always snap at Lavender?" he asked and looked over at me.

"Because she's an inconsiderate bitch" I stated "and I can't stand her. She just gets on my nerves with the constant giggling"

"Well try to be nicer. You're the one who has to live with her" he replied "and she's not so bad once you get to know her"

"I've had six years to get to know her and I still can't stand her and I never will" I said to him crossing my arms over my chest. "Why do you always have to defend her?"

He looked at me and shook his head "Maybe I like her" he said "you should give her a chance"

My heart skipped at this. "She's had her chances" I stated and sped up ahead of him not waiting for a reply.

I expected him to try to catch up with me but he just fell back and started up a conversation with Lavender.

I hated it when we argued. He was my best friend and it broke my heart when he would stick up for her over me. He never heard her bitchiness and didn't know what she was really like. I could never be friends with someone like her.

I looked back at them and she shot me a smug grin which pissed me off more. Sheknew exactly how I felt.

I wiped a small tear away and kept walking alone until Ginny ran up beside me.

"What was that about?" She asked me

"Him sticking up for Lavender again" I answered "He thinks I should give her a chance because he 'likes her' apparently"

"You ok?" she asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I will be" I said offering he a small smile.

We reached the portrait of the fat lady and gave her the password. The portrait swun open and we stepped inside.

"I'm going to head up to my dorm and unpack" I told her and headed up to the seventh year girls dorm alone.

I looked over at Hermione and Lexi's beds. The ones that would remain empty this year. I then walked over to the bed between them and opened my trunk pulling out my books and clothes and putting them away.

Just as I was changing into my night clothes the dorm door opened and Lavender walked in with Parvati.

"He's definitely going to ask me out this year" Lavender giggled.

I rolled my eyes at their gossiping and finished changing.

"You really think your biggest worry this year is going to be who asks you out?" I asked not really surprised at her priorities "you really are more stupid than I thought"

"You're just jealous that Seamus likes me more than you" she snapped back at me with a smug look.

"That must be why he spends so much time with me then" I laughed at her stupidity. " You think one argument and he's going to ditch seven years of friendship just to suck up to you"

"Oh I'm not after friendship Mackenzie" she smiled "and neither is he when it comes to me"

"No he's looking for a new toy now that Lexi's gone" I answered "and your whore enough to fill that spot"

I grabbed my uniform for the next day and headed to the seventh year boy's dorms and barged in. Neville was in the middle of getting changed and quickly covered up.

"I am not sharing a dorm with that" I snapped angrily.

"I thought you weren't taking to me" Seamus laughed.

"I wasn't but I can't stand another minute in that room with them. I'm staying here tonight" I stated without asking them.

I looked around and noticed how empty the dorm was without Dean, Harry and Ron. I couldn't believe Hogwarts had come to this. It saddened me that they weren't around anymore.

Seamus noticed my sadness and tried to cheer me up.

"So your coming into my bed tonight then" he joked smiling at me.

"In your dreams Finnigan" I replied smiling as I climbed into Dean's empty bed.

"He's not here and you still choose his bed over mine" he said faking being hurt.

I laughed at him both of us knowing I had never slept in Deans bed before.

Neville had gone to bed by this point and had started snoring loudly.

"How do you sleep with him?" I asked. I had always thought Seamus and Dean exaggerated how loud Neville snored but hearing it for myself I knew they were right.

"Goodnight" Seamus said kissing my head before going to his own bed.

"Goodnight" I said snuggling under the covers.

Lying here just made me think about Dean which upset me. I really missed him. He was my closest friend after Seamus and I hated not knowing if he was doing ok or if he had been caught by snatchers. Or worse a voice in my head whispered. He could be dead already.

I cried myself to sleep silently praying he would be ok.

A/N Well this is chapter 2 hope you like it. Please let me know what you think. I know nothing exciting has happened yet but I want to build relationships and let you get to know Bailey a bit more before all the good stuff happens. Thank you for reading. Next chapter will be up soon possibly on Sunday.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – First Day Back

I woke up in the morning to find both boys gone. Why didn't they wake me up? I wondered. I thought we would have gone down to breakfast together. I showered and got ready quickly then headed down the common room to see if they were there.

There were a few students there but the boys were nowhere to be seen. They must have gone down to breakfast already. Ginny was sitting on one of the large sofas talking to a girl in her year.

"Good morning" I welcomed once I had made my way over to her.

"Morning Bailey" she greeted "Are you just going down to breakfast?" she asked.

"Yes. Are you? We could walk down together" I replied.

"I was just waiting for you" she said and got up.

She said her goodbyes to the girl she had been speaking to as she was still waiting for someone and we headed out.

I told her what had happened the night before between Lavender and I as we walked down.

"I just don't think I can live with her for another year" I stated unhappy.

"I can't believe she actually said that to you. What a bitch" was Ginny's reply as we entered the great hall.

I looked over to the Gryffindor table trying to find Seamus and spotted him sitting beside Lavender.

"I can't believe him" I said as we walked over.

Ginny just shrugged "He's an Idiot.

I took a seat across from him. Lavender looked pissed off that her presence hadn't made me it elsewhere.

"Thanks for letting me sleep with you last night" I said to Seamus just to wind her up.

"You know you're welcome anytime" he said with a smile.

Lavender looked angry. She got up and moved seats knowing her presence was unwelcome.

I laughed as I put some toast on my plate and poured some coffee. Happy that my comment had upset her.

Once we had eaten Professor Mcgonagall made her rounds with our timetables.

"Professor I think there's a mistake" I stated looking at mine "I don't take Muggle Studies"

"I'm afraid not miss Mackenzie. Muggle Studies is now a required subject" she answered and continued on to other students.

I wasn't happy. My mother was a half-blood so my grandmother is a muggle and I know as much as I need to about them. I don't need to take a class about them.

"I don't think this is going to be regular muggle studies" Ginny said looking at her own timetable "Carrow is the teacher and she's one of them"

"So I have to listen to some prejudiced cow going on about how horrible muggles are for an hour?" I questioned "this just gets better and better.

"This also means that Defence Against the Dark Arts is probably going to be closer to just full blown Dark Arts" Neville added coming up behind me.

I really wasn't going to like this year. Nothing was the same and not one thing had changed for the better. The DA reforming would probably be the only thing that kept me sane this year.

"What has everyone got first?" Ginny asked. "I'm in Herbology" she continued.

"Potions" I answered.

"Divination" replied Seamus.

"I've got a free" said Neville looking at his own timetable.

"Why do you still take that?" I asked Seamus "It's a load of nonsense and you know it"

"See you later" was all he said getting up not bothering to answer my question.

I watched as he left for his first class. He sped up to catch up with none other than Lavender. So that's why I thought upset.

"I better grab my bag then head down to the dungeons. I'll see you all at lunch.

After going to my dorm to put the books I needed for the day in my bag I walked down to my potions classroom alone. When I got there I found a small group already waiting to go in. Professor Slughorn was the only person to arrive after me and I realized that this small group was our entire class. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been the only other Gryffindor students to take Potions with me last year so I was on my own now. Two of the four Ravenclaws from last year were also gone. They must have been muggleborn.

I silently took a seat beside Ernie Macmillan the only Hufflepuff in the class and offered him a small smile.

"This year is going to be the hardest yet and you all have a lot of work to do before your N.E.W.T examinations." Slughorn began the lesson. "Last year I gave a prize of Felix Felicis to the best potion brewed this year working in pairs you will attempt to make your own"

Everyone seemed excited at this but I wasn't. It's not that I don't want a cauldron full of liquid luck because honestly I would love that but I knew this would be the hardest potion to make and Ernie while good enough to be in a N.E.W.T class was nowhere near good enough to make Felix Felicis. I doubted anyone would actually be able to make it and wondered why we were wasting six months on something we wouldn't need for our N.E. .

It turned out that it was optional for extra credit and today was only signing up and preparing. Anyone who wanted to attempt the potion would have to work on it after class. Everyone believed that their potion making abilities would be enough. I was the only one in the class not rushing to sign up. I thought about it a little and decided that as long as it wasn't taking up class time it might be worth a try.

"Great. I had a feeling no one would turn down an opportunity like this" Professor Slughorn laughed. "I will be assigning partners so don't get too cosy because I want to see students from each house working together on this"

I Looked around my classmates and hoped I would be with Ernie or at least one of the Ravenclaw boys. Luck wasn't on my side since there were four Slytherins and four non Slytherins so I was going to be stuck with one of them. It's funny I really could use some Felix Felicis right about now.

Slughorn began reading out the four teams. "And last Mackenzie with Nott. I wasn't you all to sit with your partners and discuss when you will be coming to the classroom to work on your potion. Once you have all decided on days and times come to me and so I know when to expect you in the classroom."

I lucked out. I was hoping I didn't get Malfoy or Lance. Chloe Lance would have been the worst possible option for me. I hate her more than Malfoy and Lavender put together. She used to be like a sister to me. I didn't get along with Zabini either. The last time we were paired together it was a disaster even though we are the third and fourth best in the class. Well first and second now that Harry and Hermione are gone. I had never spoke to Nott before even though our fathers 'worked' together. He was distant and quiet. I never really saw him talking to anyone much.

I wished Ernie good luck with Lance and gathered my things.

I took the seat next to Nott and turned to face him.

"So when is best for you?" I asked politely "I can do any day after seven"

"Seven is fine make it Tuesdays and Fridays" was the reply I got.

He didn't seem to be bothered working with me which was a surprise since his fater was a death eater and I was a Gryffindor blood traitor. I was glad I wouldn't have to put up with the snarky comments.

We gave Slughorn our time slots and then discussed how we would go about the project.

When the class ended we got up to leave. We both had Dark Arts next and ended up walking together mostly in silence.

Just as we were coming up to the class he said something hilarious and I burst out laughing. The students waiting to go in turned in our direction. The Gryffindors and Slytherins drew us daggers for talking to each other which caused me to roll my eyes.

I saw Seamus waiting to go in and went over to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow night" Theodore said before clearly trying to wind up Seamus then walked off and standing next to Zabini who didn't look happy and started talking to him in hushed tones.

"So you're meeting up with a Slytherin tomorrow night?" Seamus asked not looking happy with me.

"It's for a potions project you idiot" I snapped at him.

"Yea 'Cause it really looked like it was potions you were discussing when you were laughing your head off" he retorted.

"Actually it was. What does it have to do with you anyway?" he was starting to piss me off. I can talk to whomever I like.

The classroom door opened and Professor Carrow instructed us to go in and take our seats.

Seamus and I sat together despite our disagreement.

Carrow was an awful teacher and Neville had been right this was just Dark Arts. He was instructing us to pair up with the person next to us and practice the Cruciatus Curse on each other.

"There's no way in hell I'm doing this" I refused.

"Is that right miss Mackenzie" he looked directly at me smiling. He knew exactly who I was and looked delighted to teach me a lesson.

I picked up my bag ready to walk out when he hit me with a spell.

I felt light headed and a little disorientated. "Put the bag down" I heard a voice in my head. I didn't want to but my body reacted immediately dropping it. He had used the Imperius Curse on me.

"Strip" the voice said. That I definitely didn't want to do but I had no control over what was happening. I tried to fight it but failed. As I pulled off my shirt I could hear shouting but it sounded distant. I continued fighting but the compulsion to listen to the voice was far too strong and I slipped out of my skirt.

The next thing I knew I was standing in the middle of the classroom in nothing but my underwear and Carrow was standing wandless having been disarmed. As I quickly pulled on my skirt I looked over to Seamus who had a burst lip and was struggling with Goyle then while i slipped on my shirt as fast as I could I looked at Neville who was being held back by Crabbe.

If neither of them had disarmed Carrow who had it been. Others seemed to be looking around for whoever had done it I grabbed my cardigan and tie then began quickly making my way out of the class. Seamus managed to knock back Goyle for a minute and ran over to me. We left the class together.

"Get back here right now! Both of you! My class has only begun" Carrow shouted after us.

I walked began running towards Gryffindor tower to avoid the evil teacher.

By the time we got there and headed up to the boys dorm I was crying. That had been the most embarrassing five minutes of my life and both Seamus and Neville had been hurt. The tears wouldn't stop coming and when Neville showed up after class I was still crying.

Ginny burst in ten minutes later just as I stopped crying saying Lavender had told her what happened when she saw her at lunch.

"Carrow said to inform you both that you have detention tonight" Neville said "I know you don't want to go but you can't avoid him forever no matter how sick and evil he is" Neville said putting an arm around my shoulder. "And you won't be alone I've to go to so you'll have me and Seamus there"

I didn't want to go but knew the Carrows would make things even worse for me. You-Know-Who and his followers could get to my mother. She lived alone and didn't follow his views so she would become a target just to punish me.

"They can't break me" I stated standing up and brushing myself off "lets head down to lunch I'm starving"

I headed to the door determined to remain Strong.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you to the new followers of this story. Chapter 4 is for you.**

**Chapter 4 - Detention**

The rest of the day went by uneventful until detention. Seamus Neville and I made our way down to Carrow's office. I held my head high determined to look strong but in truth I was terrified.

It looked as though we weren't the only ones unlucky enough to be given detention on the first day there were about 10 others nervously waiting for whatever punishment our darling professors came up with.

"I see all our little troublemakers have arrived" Carrow said once we joined the others.

It turned out the punishment was being blasted with the Cruciatus Curse for a length of time determined by our 'wrong doing'. He read out names and why they were being punished then blasted the student. We were last.

"Neville Longbottom. Attempting to interrupt a punishment" he called then basted Neville for five seconds.

"Seamus Finnigan. Attempting to interrupt a punishment and leaving class without permission" He was given ten seconds of excruciating pain.

"Bailey Mackenzie. Interrupting class, refusing to participate in class work, leaving class without permission and being a filthy blood traitor" I had no idea how long my punishment lasted but it felt like it went on forever. I just wanted it to be over. If I ever get the chance I want to be the one to end his life in the most painful way possible.

"Now if you don't want to feel that again I suggest you start following our rules otherwise we can and we will make tings far far worse for you all" He told us before we were all dismissed.

"I hate him and I hate this place. What makes him think he has the right to do this to anyone?" I stated holding back tears.

"We'll get them back" Seamus told me putting an arm around me "until then we need to recruit as many as we can for the DA"

"We're taking back the school" Neville agreed.

When we got back to the Gryffindor common room I retrieved Ginny from her dorm and we went upstairs to the boys dorm to finalize recruitment plans and decided on having the first meeting on Saturday at three.

I decided to sleep in my own dorm that night.

Lavender and Parvati were sitting on Lavender's bed talking when I entered. They both looked up at me.

"First meeting is Saturday at three spread the word and recruit as many trustworthy people as you can" I told them knowing they would want to join.

I might not like them but they were DA members and we had to stick together plus they did have a bit of pull with other students around the school. I hated to admit it but we needed them and besides they were in Gryffindor for a reason.

"We'll be there" Lavender replied "and what he did to you today, It wasn't right. I'm sorry you had to go through that"

"I know that's why we need to band together and fight against them. Detention was torture. Literally" I told them.

They both looked shocked and a little frightened.

This didn't make us friends. Allies at the most but never friends.

I changed into my night clothes and climbed into bed. I hoped the next day would be better than this but I seriously doubted it.

**Seamus POV**

I watched Bailey leaving to head to her own dorm wishing she would stay the night again even if it meant she would sleep in Dean's bed. I'd heard her crying the night before and badly wanted to comfort her but I knew she wouldn't have wanted that. She saw us as friends and nothing more. It killed me to admit it but I knew she was in love with Dean. Even if he said they were just friends and the kiss meant nothing to either of them I knew it was a lie to make me feel better. I wanted her to be happy but I just wished I could be the one to make her happy.

Today had been the worst day ever seeing Bailey hurt and humiliated. I badly wanted to kill Carrow I wouldn't let him get away with this. I tried to help her but while Goyle might be the stupidest of people he certainly wasn't weak and I couldn't get away. I thought it had been Neville that saved her but he had been otherwise occupied as well. I still didn't know who it was and since Carrow didn't issue a detention to whomever it was I doubted he knew either. I would find out.

Neville was snoring away already. I wished I could sleep that easily. My mind was running riots thinking about Bailey I really needed to get her out of my head. I wouldn't betray Dean like that. I decided that the next day I would have to make my move on Lavender she was easy and I needed someone to occupy my mind and Lavender was the most opposite of Bailey I could get.

I finally drifted off into a restless sleep.

**A/N If you like this story please leave a review. If you are a fan of Kelley Armstrong's Women of the Otherworld check out my fanfic Break Free.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 –DA Meeting

The first week of school passed by with very few incidents. Luckily I hadn't been given any more detentions with Carrow. Professors didn't issue detentions now knowing that all students with detention would be sent to the Carrows for punishment which usually consisted of being hit by the Cruciatus Curse. My Felix Felicis potion was coming along well in the first week considering two of the groups had to start over since any mistakes could be disastrous. Our recruitment for the DA was doing great and we hadn't even had our first meeting yet. That's where I was heading. Ginny and Neville were already in the Room of Requirement setting up with Luna and Seamus had disappeared again leaving me to walk alone. He'd been disappearing a lot since the night we were given detention. I hardly even saw him now. I hoped our friendship wasn't fading he was my rock and I knew I wouldn't be able to remain strong alone.

"Well look who it is the filthy little blood traitor whore" came a voice I knew all too well behind me "looks like all her stupid boyfriends have left her all alone Pans"

"I really am not in the mood right now Lance" I said turning to face Chloe Lance and Pansy Parkinson.

I had my hand on my wand ready to defend myself.

"Aww is the Gryffindor Princess afraid of the big bad Slytherin girls" Pansy laughed

This made me laugh "oh yes absolutely terrified" I couldn't stop laughing.

"Think something's funny do you Mackenzie" Chloe snapped pulling out her wand

"Yea Lance your face. Didn't anyone tell you Halloween isn't until next month"

"Cru-." Her spell was interrupted as someone came up behind her taking her wand.

"Two on one is hardly fair babe" The voice said

It was Blaise Zabini. I know he wouldn't stick up for me. He must have something up his sleeve. I was nervous now. Chloe and Pansy I could handle. While Chloe is good with her magic and one of the top students in our year Pansy was an idiot. She didn't pose much of a threat but add Zabini into the mix and I wasn't so sure I would come out in one piece. I couldn't go up against them all alone. I hoped someone from the DA would come by this was on their way to the meeting but I doubted it only Gryffindors would come this way if they were coming from Gryffindor tower and I had been last to leave for the meeting.

"This Traitor dared to insult me. She needs to be punished"

He whispered something into her ear and she smiled.

"Mackenzie I challenge you to a duel" She said with glee in her eyes "Midnight tonight in the dungeons be there or everyone will know how much of a coward you really are".

At that she took Zabini's hand and turned around. Pansy sneered at me before turning to leave.

"Incendio" I whispered pointing my wand at Pansy's skirt before running off.

I heard her screams and laughed the whole way to the meeting.

I was worried about their plans for the night. I couldn't not show up as I never backed down from a challenge and didn't want them to think they had scared me away. I knew it wouldn't be as simple as a duel Lance had looked far too happy for it to be just a duel.

I decided to mention it to the others and see what they thought after the meeting.

When I got there Neville had already started and everyone turned to face me with frightened looks on their face's thinking they had been caught. There was around the same amount of people here as there had been in fifth year which was good because that meant we had managed to recruit some new members since some of the old had already left Hogwarts or were muggleorn.

I took a seat on the ground next to Seamus and Neville continued. He was talking about the plans our group had already made.

"Where were you?" Seamus whispered in my ear.

"I got held up by some Slytherins" I answered him "I'll talk to you about it after the meeting"

He didn't look happy.

Neville paired everyone up and we began teaching some of the younger students some defensive spells hoping they would never have to use them.

When the meeting ended everyone left in small groups and the room let them out in all different areas of the school so that we wouldn't be caught. It was just the five of us left and I explained to them what had happened on my way here with the Slytherins. Neville and Luna told me not to go that it was certainly some kind of trap. Ginny and Seamus disagreed. They offered to come with me and just said we should be extra careful. I was definitely still going to go but not alone.

We left the Room of Requirement and headed down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Your being reckless Bailey" Neville stated still trying to change my mind "Not brave, Reckless"

"I refuse to let them think they have won Neville. I know what I'm doing besides Seamus and Ginny will be with me. They have my back"

"Fine" he gave up "but I'm coming with you. I can't sit back all night worrying knowing I could have helped you"

He really had changed since I first met him. His Gryffindor qualities were really starting to show through. I was happy for him. I wondered all these years why he was sorted into our house but now I understood. The sorting hat really does know what its doing"

After dinner we all headed to Gryffindor tower to plan for the duel. We had to be extra careful not to get caught as none of us wanted detention with the Carrows. The others sat down on the sofas next to the fire while I went up to my dorm to find some of my old Defence Against the Dark Arts books. While I might be brilliant when it came to potions I knew it would be smart to go over some useful defensive spells since it really wasn't one of my best subjects.

When I got to my dorm I found and unfamiliar owl sitting on the end of my bed with a note attached to its leg.

_Bailey,_

_The duel you are preparing for is a set up. They are planning on ambushing you on the second floor as you make your way down. There will be seven waiting for you. If you still decide to come you will be facing C.L, P.P, M.B, B.Z, D.M, V.C, and G.G. I assume you will know who the initials belong to. Do NOT come alone._

_A Friend,_

I didn't recognize the handwriting and wondered who had sent this anonymous warning. Only a Slytherin would know of these plans but the only Slytherin I was even remotely friendly with was Theodore Nott since he was my extra credit Potions partner and it definitely wasn't his handwriting. He took a lot of notes on the three days we had worked together and I would know if it was him.

I took the note down along with my books and showed the others. They had moved up to the boy's dorm for a little more privacy. They were as confused as I was.

"What about Malfoy or Lance you grew up with them didn't you maybe they don't want to see you get hurt" Neville suggested.

I laughed at this.

"No way I know their handwriting and besides Lance looked really happy at the thought"

"Crabbe, Goyle and Bulstrode can't spell this well" Ginny stated "and they would never warn you anyway so it's not any of them"

"Parkinson wouldn't warn you either" Seamus gave his input.

"That leaves Zabini or some Slytherin that over heard them and likes you. What about Nott?" Ginny asked.

"This was Zabini's idea so there's no chance he would warn me" I informed them "and I know Theodore's handwriting it's not him"

"So it's Theodore now?" Seamus huffed looking pissed that I used a Slytherins first name.

"He's not like the rest of them you know maybe if you give people a chance before you judge them you would know that" I stuck up for my new partner

"Like you give Lavender a chance" he wasn't happy with me "His father is a Death Eater and you know it. He can't be trusted."

"Lavender's had 6 years worth of chances and in case you've forgotten my father's one to" I snapped angrily at him "Does that mean you can't trust me either?"

I couldn't believe he was being like this all because I thought that someone in Slytherin might actually be a decent person.

"You're different. You were sorted into Gryffindor like us. No one decent ever comes out of Slytherin!"

I hated arguing with him but that hit a nerve.

"So my mother isn't a decent person then? The woman that lets you stay over during holidays and treats you like a son!" He was breaking my heart with his snide comments "and what about Professor Slughorn he was in Slytherin and he's one of the best people I know and being in Gryffindor doesn't make you a good person or trustworthy just look at Pettigrew he betrayed everyone who cared about him just to serve You-Know-Who! "

"I never brought your mother into this" He snapped back at me "You did and you know it!"

"I'm leaving at 11.45 for this duel" I said standing up I couldn't stay in the same room with him any longer after what he said "anyone who is coming with me meet me in the common room then!"

I strode out of the dorm and left Gryffindor tower. I needed to be alone. I took a walk to the grounds and sat under a tree near the lake. I always came here when I was upset and no one ever bothered me here. Well except Dean he would never leave me alone. It got quite annoying but I would give anything for him to come comfort me now.

I thought about what had happened in the common room and it broke my heart to admit it but our friendship was coming to an end. We argued far more this year than we ever had before and I wasn't sure I wanted to be friends with someone who would judge people solely based on their house or who their parents were. He often spoke a lot about the Slytherins and their blood prejudices but he was no better judging people based on stupid stuff.

I wanted to cry but for once the tears wouldn't come. I was far too angry to cry. I sat there for hours feeling my heart shatter into a million pieces. I'd had a crush on Seamus since we were in fourth year and was devastated when he asked Lavender to the ball. I thought seeing them kiss was the worst hurt in the world but now I knew how naive I really was back then. Nothing compared to the hurt of the betrayal from the person you love more than anyone in the world.

I decided from then on I was going to change. I wouldn't hold back hoping he would fall desperately in love with me. Hogwarts had changed and so would I. Starting with this 'duel' ambush the Slytherins had planned.

I got up and headed towards the castle it was getting late and I had to change into darker clothes. They might think they were sneaking up on me but I would be the one causing all the surprises. The Slytherins wouldn't know what hit them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – The Duel**

I entered the common room at 11.30 to meet Ginny and Neville. Ginny told me she wanted to try a couple of charms she had been practicing that would help us sneak up on the Slytherins waiting to ambush me on the second floor so we were meeting up a little earlier than planned. She told me that her brothers Fred and George had used the spells for going unnoticed while pranking.

I was surprised to see Seamus hadn't changed his mind about joining us. I was glad to have another person but I still wouldn't forgive him for the hurtful things he had said.

"Bailey about what I said I didn-" he started seeing me.

"Don't" I held my hand up "whatever you want to say I don't want to hear it!"

He looked like he wanted to argue but backed down knowing it would just make things worse.

"So Ginny. what do these charms do?" I asked her turning away from Seamus.

"Well the first hides any sounds you would normally make while sneaking up on someone"

"Sounds useful. The second?"

"It's not the best but it makes you not as noticeable. An invisibility cloak would be better but since we don't have one.." she trailed off.

"It's better than nothing" I offered smiling.

Ginny cast both charms on all of us since Neville wasn't the best at spells and Seamus had a tendency to blow things up. I wasn't any better my spells tended to cause fire making 'Incendio' my signature spell since no matter what I never messed that up. I sometimes wondered if it was our accents that caused the mishaps with him being Irish and me Scottish but it happened more often when I was angry or scared. Right now I was angry and I didn't want to set myself alight. It didn't help that I had never used the spells before either.

We made plans for the boys to head out first and take the long way round so we could catch them from either ends of the second floor corridor I would have taken on my way to the dungeons. Ginny and I left ten minutes later and took the original route.

As we came to the corridor we stuck to the shadows knowing our "cover" charm wouldn't completely hide us. I heard giggling in a classroom to the right and someone telling them to be quiet. It was them. Had they really expected to catch me off guard? I saw a small movement down the other side of the corridor. It was the boys. Ginny was right the spell hadn't hidden them but they did look hard to focus on so it was doing its job.

We waited until after midnight for them to leave the room. This was planned. They thought I was too cowardly to show up.

"Urgh she never showed." Lance said exiting the room "That little traitor will never live this down"

"Maybe she went another way" Malfoy suggested

"No. This is the easiest route she wouldn't have gone any other way" Parkinson had her input.

They bickered for a few seconds more before Ginny undone the charms and I stepped in.

"Or maybe I'm just not idiot enough to fall for your stupid little traps and I heard you from all the way down there" I stated not giving up the fact that I had been informed of their plan.

Stunning spells flew from the sides catching Crabbe, Goyle and Bulstrode making our match even.

We began duelling I managed to get a few good hexes off without causing anything to burst into flames unintentionally. I felt something brush my leg and looked down while casting a shield charm. Mrs Norris was passing by my leg on her way to fetch her master.

I grabbed Ginny and Neville to pull them away. Seamus saw us running off and quickly joined us leaving any unlucky Slytherins to be caught by Filch.

"You could have warned me!" Seamus snapped as we walked through the Portrait entrance.

"We had to go passed you anyway to get away. I assumed you would see us and leave which might I point out you did" with that I stormed off to my dorm to change into night clothes.

I climbed into bed and lay there unable to sleep for roughly ten minutes when I heard Lavender get up and head down to the common room. 'I guess I'm the only one who can't sleep tonight' I thought sitting up.

I needed someone to talk to about the events of tonight. I decided to head down to the common room to see if Ginny was still there since I wasn't ready to forgive Seamus yet and I wasn't that close with Neville. Ginny and I hadn't spent much time together this week since she was so busy with Neville and Luna so we really needed some girl time.

The past week I had felt really lonely. I never realised how closed off from people I really was. The only real close friends I had ever had were Seamus, Dean, Ginny and Lexi well until I entered the common room to find Lexi all over Derek -who at the time was my boyfriend-. Now with Dean gone all I had was Ginny and Seamus but Seamus and I were falling apart.

I pushed open the door slightly and peaked in to see if she was there and caught a scene that reminded me of walking in on Lexi and Derek only this time it was Seamus and Lavender. For some reason this hurt more. He wasn't even my boyfriend and I knew he didn't feel that way about me but that didn't ease the pain. Quietly I shut the door and made my way back up the stairs this time going to the sixth year dorms.

Ginny was still awake and up talking to one of her dorm mates who seemed interested in joining the DA. They both turned to face me and I couldn't hold back the tears. I hated crying so much it was a sign of weakness and made me feel whiny but I couldn't help it.

"Bailey" Ginny spoke looking worried "What's happened?"

I sat beside her on her bed while she comforted me. I told her what I had just saw in the common room and explained how I felt about Seamus. She didn't say anything knowing I had to vent.

I didn't want to go back to my dorm so I ended up sleeping in one of the empty beds that must have belonged to a muggleborn sixth year girl.

**A/N Thank you for the follows and favourites I really appreciate it. Would love to know what everyone thinks leave a review if you have anything to say I really like to hear from my readers it helps me improve my writing.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Jealousy

Over a month had passed and I still wasn't speaking to Seamus despite his best efforts to make up. He and Lavender were officially together now and he was always with her and Parvati. I felt sick every time I saw them.

Ginny was always busy with Neville and Luna most of the time since they had taken charge of the DA. I really wasn't much of a leader. I hardly saw her now and when I did she was always in a hurry to be someplace else.

I was sitting alone eating my dinner at the Gryffindor table when Seamus took a seat next to me for once he was alone.

"Please talk to me"

I ignored him and continued eating.

"You know I didn't mean it like that. I was just saying you couldn't trust him. I wasn't implying that you or your mam were like them."

I'd heard this countless times over the past month. It didn't matter. I wasn't still mad at him for the things he said that day I just couldn't be around him with Lavender any longer than necessary. He knew how I felt about her. He had the cheek to tell me I shouldn't talk to someone he didn't like yet I was supposed to accept his relationship with her? What a hypocrite.

"You still with queen bitch?" I asked him

He looked surprised that I had acknowledged him.

"If you mean Lavender than yes"

"Then go find her because I'm not interested. Now if you don't mind I have somewhere to be" At that I stood up leaving my dinner half eaten and made my way down to the Dungeons. I wasn't due to meet Theodore to work on our potion for another half hour but I didn't want to listen to Seamus apologize any longer.

"I knew you liked Potions but you do know Slughorn won't be there to let us in until seven right?"

I turned around to see Theodore had followed me out of the great hall and into the Dungeons.

"Then why are you here?" I asked with a small smile.

"My common room is down here and you looked upset when you left thought you might want some company"

I blushed a little knowing he had been watching me.

"You going to tell me what you and Finnigan are fighting about?" he asked

"It's nothing. Just a stupid disagreement"

"Really cause he told me to back off. Said it was all my fault last time I seen him" he told me

"He did? I'm going to kill him."

"So why exactly does he think it's my fault you won't speak to him"

"Because he's a prejudiced git thinks I shouldn't speak to you since all Slytherins are evil and he says you can't trust a death eaters kid" I explained "So it's not really you its more me my father's one to and my mother was in Slytherin she's not evil"

He laughed at me. I frowned at him.

"It's not funny" I crossed my arms.

"It is. You can't even see it can you?"

"What are you talking about?" I was still frowning.

"He likes and he's jealous"

"Well obviously we were friends for six years would be a bit weird if he hadn't liked me"

"No I mean he really likes you"

"Well yea we were best friends"

"You still don't get it do you?"

"What?" I was really confused now. What was he talking about.

"He has a crush on you Bailey."

This time I laughed. There was no way Seamus liked me as more than a friend. I would know.

"Oh so that's why he's all over Brown every chance he gets. That makes _so _much sense" I replied sarcastically.

"Well he probably thinks you like someone else so he's using her"

"I don't like anyone and he knows that"

"Really? You're so obvious any idiot can see you like Finnigan"

"I do not. Were just friends"

"Whatever you say"

"It's true"

Just then Slughorn came into view and opened the door to the potions classroom. He always sat in the class when students were working on the potion so he could spot any mistakes and get rid of the wrongly made potion. So far we were doing the best having only had one mistake. Two of the groups had to start over at least once a week.

We worked carefully triple checking all instructions before doing anything. We also took careful and detailed notes or at least Theodore did. I was better at the actual potion making. I didn't want to have to start over. It was a hard potion to make.

When we were done working for the night we cleared up and moved our cauldron to the spell protected area so no one could try to mess with it.

We left together and he tried to resume the conversation we had been having before Slughorn turned up.

"Why are you still following me?" I asked ignoring his questions "I thought your common room was in the dungeons"

"It is. I'm walking you to yours" He answered "Maybe Finnigan will see me walking you home and get jealous"

"Not this again"

"Next time you're with me and you see him, watch him, you'll see what I mean"

We came to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Well this is me" I waved my hand at the portrait indicating that was the entrance beside me.

He looked at something over my shoulder and smirked. I was about to turn around to see what he was looking at when he pulled me in close to him and kissed me. I was caught off guard and froze for a second before kissing back. There were no fireworks or anything like that but it was nice. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"Goodnight babe. I'll see you at breakfast" He said and walked off heading to his own common room.

Now I was really confused. What was all that about?

"I can't believe this."an angry voice behind me said "I can't believe you'd actually go there with Nott of all people!"

So that's what it was about. He was trying to make Seamus jealous. I would be having words with him in the morning about this.

"It's none of your business what I do" I turned around and snapped at him.

Theodore was right he looked really jealous but that didn't make any sense. There was no way he liked me like that. It wasn't possible.

"So Dean's been gone for what a month and your already jumping into bed with that" He looked furious "You're not who I thought you were"

"What's any of this got to do with Dean?"

"So you're just going to pretend there was nothing going on between you?"

"There never has been anything with me and Dean!" I half shouted. "We're friends nothing else"

Did he actually think I was with Dean? That's not something we would keep from him.

"I saw you with him Bailey I'm not stupid"

"What?"

"I saw you kissing him after you left the ball in fourth year. Don't deny it"

"One kiss and that means we were together? Are you forgetting he was with one of my best friends almost all of last year? Do you really think that little of him and Ginny?"

He looked like he was thinking about it.

"Or do you think I was going behind her back with him? I thought you knew me better than that"

I gave the Fat Lady the password and stormed off up to my dorm.

I couldn't believe he actually thought Ginny or I would do that to each other. We're not like Lexi.

I lay awake for hours before finally drifting off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Surprise letter**

I was up early the next morning and decided to head down for breakfast before Lavender and Parvati woke up so I could hopefully leave the great hall before they came in. I showered and got ready for the day ahead then left the dorm and began walking down the stairs to the common room.

"Bailey. Is that you?" I heard Ginny who had been leaving her dorm say.

"Yea it's me"

"You coming to the meeting later?" she asked

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I hadn't missed a meeting yet so I wondered why she would even ask me.

"Seamus sai-" She began before I cut her off.

"Seamus has no say in what I do and since he's too busy with Lavender these days he wouldn't know what I do either" I told her as we left the common room and headed to the great hall.

"I was going to say he said he saw you kissing a Slytherin I just thought with the first Hogsmeade trip overlapping the meeting you might want to go. Like maybe a date" she teased.

"He had no right telling anyone what he saw"

Great I thought now the whole of Gryffindor is going to think I'm dating a Slytherin as if the rumours about me weren't bad enough already. To begin with people didn't care who my father was and accepted me for who I was rather than who my family was. After Harry named my father as a Death Eater in an interview people began distancing themselves from me. Rumours would float around saying I was going to join up and be just like my father. The night Lexi betrayed me my shouting had attracted a lot of attention and it wasn't long before half of the Gryffindor students crowded around the common room. They all saw me call her a Mudblood then punch her. No one wanted to know my side of the story from then on the rumours said I had officially joined up. People would call me a Death Eater behind my back. This year the rumours died down a little but if this got around they would be harsher than ever.

"I think he was jealous. He seemed really pissed that you were with someone else" She smiled.

"Yea because he thought I was cheating on Dean with Theodore. He actually thought I would go behind your back like that" I informed her.

"He actually said that?" She looked shocked.

I nodded and stepped into the great hall. There was hardly anyone up at this time since people tended to enjoy having a lie in on the weekends.

"I'll see you soon Gin. There's someone I need to talk to"

I made my way over to the Slytherin table and hit Theodore on the back of the head before taking the seat next to him.

"Ow. What's that for?" He asked smiling at me.

"You know fine well what you've done"

"You liked it" he turned to face me "Otherwise you wouldn't have kissed me back"

"You caught me off guard" I blushed a little. Truth is I did enjoy the kiss. He doesn't need to know that though.

"Did it work?" he asked

"Did what work?"

"Did we make your boyfriend jealous?"

"He isn't my boyfriend and no we didn't make him jealous. I told you he doesn't like me that way. He thought I was with Dean so he's kind pissed off."

"He does like you. We've just got to step it up a notch" he told me.

"What are you talking about?" He was confusing me.

"We're going to make him jealous."

"Oh really? And when were you going to tell me this?"

"I just did"

"So what do you get out of this? You can't seriously care about whither Seamus and I get together or not" I wondered.

"Maybe I'm using you to make someone jealous"

I raised my eyebrow. So he liked some girl and was using me to get to her. I wondered who it was and why he thought I would be the best option to make her jealous. Why did he even need to make her jealous couldn't he just let her know how he felt?

"Who?" I asked

He didn't answer me. He just looked up towards the doors. I followed his line of sight to see Zabini and Lance had just entered holding hands. Theodore couldn't take his eyes off her.

"You like Lance?" I whispered snapping him out of his trance.

He nodded.

"Let's just keep this between us ok?" he asked.

Lance looked over at us and I leaned over kissing him so she could see. I hoped this worked. When I pulled away I noticed Lance and Zabini had taken seats across from us.

"I see your taste has improved Mackenzie. Did the Mudblood and Half Blood finally bore you?" Zabini commented.

"I see your taste is still as shitty as ever" I replied smiling at him. It was the fakest smile I had ever done.

"You could do so much better than this Blood Traitor Theo. When you bore of it let me know" Lance leaned over the table towards him.

Zabini didn't look too pleased with her comment and whispered something to her. From there they began a hushed argument before Lance got up and stalked away in a mood.

Zabini remained behind but didn't say anything else.

The hall slowly began filling out with students who seemed excited about the trip into Hogsmeade. People didn't usually make such a big deal but since things this year weren't too great at school they looked forward to escaping the castle for a little while.

The mail began to arrive and I saw my Barred Owl Ella flying towards me with a letter. I pulled it off and gave her some of my breakfast as a reward. I expected to see my mother's neat handwriting so was surprised to see it was from my father.

_Dear Bailey,_

_You will be expected at the manor during the holidays to spend Christmas with our new family. I am pleased to inform you that I have recently been married. You will meet you step-mother when you arrive. I believe you have already had the pleasure to meet your new brother as he attends your school although I believe he keeps better company than you do. Your mother will be informed that you will not be spending the holiday with her._

_Father_

This is the first I've heard about any wife. He didn't even tell me he had been seeing anyone. Not that I really cared since I really wanted nothing to do with him. I didn't want to spend any time with him or his new family. I wasn't interested and would much rather go home to my mother. She loved me and actually enjoyed having me around.

"What's wrong?" Theodore asked me.

"My father wants me to spend Christmas with him and his new family" I answered.

"What's wrong with that?" Zabini queried.

I just looked at him. Did this idiot even have to ask? That question didn't even deserve an answer.

"I have to go find Ginny. I'll see you later" I said to Theodore then leaned down and kissed him quickly.

The DA meeting was starting soon and I really needed to hurt something even if it was just a dummy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - Hospital Wing**

After the meeting ended I went for a walk down by the lake to get some fresh air. Ginny had decided to go down to Hogsmeade with Luna and a couple of the girls in their year. I didn't feel up to going with them. I didn't know what was wrong with me but I wasn't feeling too good at all. I had thought the fresh air might help me but I was wrong.

I began making my way up to Gryffindor tower so I could have a lie down in bed. I was probably just tired. On my way I heard a couple arguing. I tried to turn around and go another way but for some reason I couldn't. I peeked around the corner to see it was Lance and Zabini.

"I don't even know if I want to stay together Chloe" Zabini Stated angrily removing Lances hand from his arm.

"It's just a bit of harmless flirting you know I never meant any of it" Lance Tried grabbing him.

"That's all it ever is and I've told you I'm sick of it yet you never stop" He said sounding angry "And it wasn't just 'harmless flirting' with Draco last week"

I pulled back from the corner and tried again to walk away. This time I made a little progress. I was starting to feel really dizzy.

"Fine if this is really what you want we're over!" I heard Lance shout.

I assumed she was walking off or at least one of them was by the sound of the retreating footsteps. I was glad whoever it was wasn't coming my way as I didn't want to be caught by either of them while in such a vulnerable state. Suddenly a wave of extreme dizziness hit me and I had to lean against the wall for support.

"Mackenzie?" I heard a voice behind me. It sounded like Zabini.

Great. I had hoped both of then went the other way but no he just had to come my way.

"Go away Zabini" I snapped trying to steady myself.

"You don't look to good" He stated the obvious.

"I'm fine just leave me alone"

I tried to push past him to get away but the dizziness was too much and I lost my balance again. He grabbed my arm and steadied me. I tried to pull away but I was to weak.

"You need to see Madam Pomfrey" He told me.

"Let me go Zabini. I don't need your fake concern"

He didn't let go of my arm instead he picked me up. I tried to fight him off but it was useless. I was scared now. What was he going to do to me?

**Blaise's POV**

I knew there was something seriously wrong with Mackenzie and she needed help. I knew it would be pointless arguing with her so I picked her up. She tried to fight me off but there was no strength in her weak attempts. I felt her go completely limp and realised she had lost consciousness. Any other time I would have left her not caring what happened to her but this year I had promised my latest step-father that I would look out for her and I never broke a promise.

I carried her all the way to the hospital wing and called for help. Madam Pomfrey came running from her private quarters. She told me to put her down on the bed closest to me then asked what had happened. After listening to what I knew she sent me to fetch Professor McGonagall.

On my way to her office I spotted Chloe chatting up Theodore. It's had been what ten minutes since the break up and she didn't even look the least bit upset. I was glad to be rid of her now. I walked up to them to tell Theodore what had happened considering he was dating Mackenzie. He looked worried and rushed off. I assumed he was going to see her.

I knocked on Professor McGonagall's office door. When she answered I told her that Madam Pomfrey had sent me and why. She picked up something and left without a word.

I was curious about what was wrong with Mackenzie so I made my way back up to see what was going on. When I got there Theodore was being forced out of the room despite his many protests.

"What are you doing here Blaise?" He asked when he saw me.

"Did they find out what was wrong with her yet?" I queried ignoring his question.

"They won't say at least not to me anyway. How did you know she was here? Did you do something to her?" He was sounding pissed off.

"No. I found her like that why would you even think that?" I answered sounding offended.

"Maybe because you don't like her? Sorry I'm just worried she's a good friend"

"Friend?" I had thought the two were dating. It had definitely looked that way at breakfast.

"Girlfriend. I meant to say Girlfriend" He corrected.

There was definitely something I was missing between them and I was going to find out.

"Come on we better let her friends know something's happened" He continued making his way down to the great hall.

**Seamus' POV**

I had just got back from Hogsmeade with Lavender when I saw the two Slytherins talking to Ginny and Neville. She looked concerned.

"Let's go up to your dorm while it's empty" Lavender whispered in my ear.

"Not right now Lav. I need to find Bailey" I pushed her away gently.

She was really starting to get on my nerves. I had thought being with her would help me forget about Bailey and it had a little until I saw her with that Slytherin now I couldn't get the image of them out of my head and it was driving me crazy. I looked around to see if I could spot her. I needed to apologize to her. I hated not having her as a friend. When I didn't see her I looked back over at Ginny. One of the Slytherins she was talking to was Nott. The only thing they had in common was Bailey and this didn't look good.

"I don't care McGonagall will at least tell me how she is. I'm going to see her. Neville can you let Seamus know what's going on" I heard Ginny say.

"Let me know what?" I asked getting concerned.

"Bailey. Something happened to her she's in the Hospital" Ginny told me.

"If I find out either of you had anything to do with this you're going to wish you were dead" I threatened before running as fast as I could to the hospital wing. McGonagall was just leaving as I was coming up the corridor.

"Professor!" I shouted before she walked off.

"What's happened to her? Is she going to be ok?" I asked out of breath.

"I'm afraid Miss Mackenzie has been poisoned. As for being ok why don't you ask her yourself.

At this I opened the door to see Bailey sitting up in a bed drinking some kind of potion. I was going to kill whoever poisoned her and I knew exactly where to look to find them.

**A/N Thank you to ****TheParanoidGraveRobber**** for the lovely reviews and Thank you to everyone who Favorites or Follows this story. **


End file.
